Heart of a Weapon
by AQ40
Summary: A blood elf death knight seeks power to achieve social ranking and influence. Others only wants to have fun and to live in their own glory from the power. However, is this 'power' so easily handled? Yet even if it is, the first proves the latter wrong. 2nd Person, female PoV, will eventually get graphical from fights and adult situations. Reviews more than welcome!


"...Get out, I do not want your insignificant presence near me,"

"The guard, bent down upon one armored knee, disobeyed the order and continued to stay stubborn in his position. The air within the dreary, floating necropolis was getting heavier by the seconds.

"'Well, this is awkward...' Caiva thought silently to herself.

"The commander, Luthien Archlich, lifted his eyebrows up at the unmoving death knight in front and sighed. Snapping his fingers at Caiva and pointing them back and forth, the girl didn't need to be told verbally of what was to be done. Nodding like the sensible and dutiful vice-commander she were, she were surprised that she didn't have to drag the other death knight away. The man just stood up when her gauntlets touched his plate and moved quietly away from the commanding quarter.

"Killing came easy to Caiva after her resurrection as a death knight; so no cringes affected her system when her rune blade swiped lithely through the animated flesh of the other. He made no sound, it probably didn't hurt too much either, Caiva called him lucky to die under her hands."

You put the book down gently once the fourth chapter was through and exhaled. You only promised Voroa, your younger sister, that you will read to her three chapters of the book everyday. You just kind of pushed yourself through another chapter when your younger brother joined in.

And you totally regretted it. 800 and something pages long, with only some 10 chapters. Initially, you just wanted to get through the book faster so you could train and workout more with your father. Also, since it wasn't often that you had an occasion to come back home, you decided to spend more time with your other siblings as well.

Three chapters were fine, the fourth one brought it over the line.

Throat dry, tinged with nothing but viscous mucus, you tried to reach for the glass of water you had prepared for the storytelling session... To find only the glass in your hand, water down Etidus' own throat. You sighed and placed the glass back down on the bedside table. Your brother smiled at you innocently, as if he knew nothing of where the liquid went.

"That's okay, I will... Just get another glass of water." You muttered, tiredness and frustration contained in by willpower.

"What the hell?" Voroa suddenly exclaimed, standing up in a small fit, "When is the romance going to come in place?"

"Pshh, disgusting," Your younger brother rolled his eyes.

"Etidus, be nice." You corrected the little elf, to have him walking away from his sisters.

"So where are you leaving for tomorrow?" Voroa asked, her disappointment in the story already gone, emerald eyes holding expectancy in them.

"I don't know yet, father hasn't said anything to me." You replied.

"Oh," The poor elf's eyes lowered.

You smiled, it were times like these that you were glad that you had the little girl beside you. You went up to her and scooped her up playfully in your arms, not exactly soft after years of training.

"When will you come back?" Your sister asked after her giggles of being carried.

"Ah, I don't know, maybe two weeks, three at the most?" You gingerly took the girl inside from the outside patio. Your family's living space was a cross between a house and a mansion, beautiful and royally decorated, but just a tiny bit small to fit in the mansion-category. You didn't mind, however, you thought yourself lucky to stay at Silvermoon from time to time.

Although you weren't always welcomed through the cause of your deathly class.

'Oh well, it could've been a lot worse than a death knight. I'm one of a kind anyway.'

"Hey, [Name]?" Voroa perked up once you set the girl down on one of the rather plushy sofas. You hummed in response.

"Have you ever killed a comrade before, like Caiva?"

You paused, sight straight and shoulders slacking a bit.

'Yes, many, many comrades.' Was on the tip of your tongue, but Voroa was too pure and young to be tainted by such horrid truths. Better to preserve her innocence than otherwise.

Regaining your posture, you smiled and shook your head. You'd most likely spill some dirty tragedies out if you spoke. The younger girl looked assured and nodded, satisfied at your response.

"They were no comrades to me," You said coldly and looked to the side, chin perched delicately on your hand. The woman in front sighed.

"Are you sure? Ever since we've been released, I felt like there were more to it than just that." Lyswen Darkmist, one of your fellows within Acherus replied, brows knitted.

An actual comrade to you she was, the blood elf was older than you by a mere few months, but you were glad that she weren't as reckless as some other friends that you had to take care of. Lyswen lived close by to you in the past, just near the entrance of the elven city, while you and your family had the mansion-house in the middle. Unlike you, she only had a house with her father. Like you, she was an undeniably strong knightess and does not have a mother. You two never met or knew each other before climbing the ranks of a death knight, you were always behind her at second, she was always the first. An unlikely friendship then formed in the face of ice and death.

Fortunately, Lyswen decided to find you this day, or you would've had to find some other things to kill time with. Being mentally exhausted after reading a thick book which held the most idiotic opinions and interpretations of a death knight, it would've been no lie that you were not in the mood or condition to tackle heavy weight training. You two spent a good few minutes talking about idle things and the dark past.

The both of you departed the city for privacy, to avoid the suspicions of civilians; no good ever came into their heads when two death knights chatted together.

You and Lyswen sat near Stillwhisper pond, a place you were very fond of when you were a child. The conversation was quite far from the trainees practicing their spells over the water's edge, but close enough for you to peer at the pond every now and then.

"Of course," You answered, "we are in charge of our own rights and emotions now. No longer chained to Arthas' will. It's no deal that we will feel bad for slicing their heads off now for the sake of orders. But back then, I did never feel pity, I didn't really care about anyone for that matter. I only live in the present, no other words from the future."

"But me,"

You broke a smile under the woman's grin.

"Yes, yes, all but you." You returned the gesture, "What is it that you wanted to see me again?"

Lyswen smiled, as if she were waiting for you to ask for the entire time. That made you feel rude to her in a way as you smiled apologetically.

"Darion need you back, urgent matters,"

You stared at her, waiting for her to spread the command.

"You are to... Uh, 'train' some of the new recruits-"

"I refuse."

"..."

"You can tell Darion to have the actual trainers to train them, I still have to prepare myself against Deathwing." You said stoically, Lyswen frowned.

"Well, problem is, there are actually too many new recruits for the actual trainers to handle,"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, [Name], I am not." By the tone of her voice and crossing of arms, you understood that she was serious.

"Will Darion kill you or degrade you or something if you don't bring me back?" You arched an eyebrow, confused as to why your friend was so desperate into completing this mission.

"...No. But you will earn gold for this." Lyswen smiled convincingly.

"Forget about it, no way I'm going back."

-:-:-:-:-

"Fuck, why am I back?" You deadpanned as you walked into the glowing transporter of the Ebon Hold.

"Because I promised that I will bring you good equipments when I come back from the dungeons, besides, you're promoting the godly class of Death Knights! You're doing a good thing for us all!" Lyswen chirped, glad that she had successfully convinced you with wealth. "And also because that gold is not earned easily nowadays."

"Pshh, take me to raids and I'll earn twice as much." You rolled your eyes and shrugged, "And what's with everyone and DKs now? Are we THAT privileged?"

"No, but our powers are."

"...Fine. But you better bring me back those gears from the dungeons-"

"Dungeons that you will not be able to go unless your reprimanding father allows you to~" Lyswen teased loudly, laughing as she pushed you towards Darion and his steed.

'Why the hell does he always bring that horse in with him, gee.' You thought, eyeing the stern stallion strangely. The creature ignored you.

"High lord," Lyswen said with a lowered voice once you both were within close vicinity of Darion, you mirrored your friend's action and bowed slightly with your right fist over your heart, "I've brought [Name] here."

"Hn." Darion breathed, "You can be dismissed now that she's in your place, Lyswen."

Smiling gleefully, your friend departed after shooting you with a deceitful wink. With your body stiff and astonished, mouth agape, brows lifted and eyes widened, you stared after her back. Too shocked to fully comprehend that the girl had tricked you. Since when did your faithful and kind Lyswen become the wickety-witch? Now you slowly turned your head, that felt like a whole bucket of dense confusion had dropped on it, around to meet the unearthly stare of your High lord.

"I suppose that she did not tell you the full story." You nodded, eyes still staring unbelievable, hoping that your not-commonly-generous High lord would let you off the hook. "But we really ARE in need of more trainers right now, as the second best of your generation, no doubt you would ... Succeed in leading the new recruits to a ..."

Yes, your hope failed you.

"Bright future?"

"... No, I was going to say 'powerful future', though it works either way."

'Not visually.' You grimaced, annoyed and angered by Lyswen's attitude and actions.

"What exactly happened? She's not really going on a simple dungeon trip, right?" You wondered softly, half disappointed, half worried. Lyswen never truly cared about position, status or an epics-stabled bag, opposite to you.

"It's because of Rechardonis, as the rumours say." Darion answered, surprising you, "I know nothing of their relationship, however, it is heard that the rouge has joined one of the many raids against Deathwing."

"Deathwing? Rechardonis?" You two names glided unequally worrisome on your tongue, your expression changed to the foul, "She's throwing her life away!" You exclaimed loudly at the High lord, temporarily forgetting that you were in front of a superior, a very scary one at that.

"Perhaps so," Darion finished stoically, and you knew that the conversation had ended. The death knight pointed at something behind him, the first level of the hold wasn't very big, you peered at the direction.

'Recruits,' You thought, 'I better go before he changes his mind to assign some other job to me.'

Straightening your posture and cape gently, you departed for the restless newbies, your steps heavy.

:-:-:-:

Author's Note (Please Read):

Hey there! I hope you all will enjoy my newest story! There will actually be quite a lot of angst in here as well, emotional overflow but also with a tint of minor comedy! Yes, this will be quite a romantic story, but there will be more hurt/comfort. Please try to enjoy, this is only the prologue, the latter chapters will be more interesting with a larger plot being involved. Have a nice day!

-DMC


End file.
